


For Once

by lasairfhiona



Series: Christmas Surprises [4]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vickie finds and 0pens her Christmas Gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once

Vickie picked up the box from her desk. It wasn't Mike or Coreen's style to leave it there for her to find. She recognized Henry's scripted handwriting immediately when she saw her name. Pulling the wrapping off the box, she balled it up and tossed it toward the waste basket, missing as usual. Opening the box, she gasped when she saw a painting lying nestled in the tissue with a note card on top.

  
_For once you won't have to chose_   


Lifting the note card, she understood when she saw the painting. It was of her between Mike and Henry...


End file.
